


honey

by dontstraytoofar



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Quite Literally, these 2 are very important and they deserve a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstraytoofar/pseuds/dontstraytoofar
Summary: Nothing, nothing in the entire world would have prepared Cordelia. No image of Misty she shaped in her mind even touches on reality. Seeing her, really seeing Misty for the first time, is like new life was breathed into her. As if anything she saw before Misty, every sight she set her eyes on, was null and void in comparison.





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> a/n i know i know, i need to update my other fics. which i will be! i promise, i just really wanted to get this out. 
> 
> basically, i wanted to write a scene where cordelia sees misty for the first time since getting her sight back. then this happened. and now i love them too much and they own me sjdsd anyways enjoy, kudos and comments are very appreciated! x

 

 

 

-

 

 

If she were asked to describe sunshine, Cordelia thinks, she would start with Misty Day.

Only knowing her by touch, only knowing what Misty looks like by pure imagination never prepared Cordelia for what she truly looked like. From what she felt, when Misty would lean close as they worked together, her hair was straw-like; but soft. Thick and wavy and earthy, like Misty didn’t have to try to style her hair, or brush it back. Cordelia liked to think Misty would wake up, shake her hair from her eyes, and she was ready for the day.

She never knew the colour until just before getting her eyesight back. Sometimes Cordelia saw her as brunette, maybe even dark blonde, sometimes red. But the way Misty would grab to her forearm in the greenhouse, proud of herself as she finished an incantation, Cordelia couldn’t see her anything other than _light._ Warm. Sunshine. Chest pounding at the way she could hear the grin in Misty’s voice.

Sometimes Misty would lean close, her accent thick as she talked about songs or her interests or how sometimes with Cordelia, surrounded by all things green and alive, it’s the safest she’s ever felt. And Cordelia feels like Icarus, like she flew to close to the sun; burning and burning and _burning_ with an intensity she’s never felt before, until she fell back down to earth.

 “It’s weird,” Misty hums one day, Cordelia feeling her next to her left side, arm moving as the other witch repots plants absentmindedly. Her accent drips like honey, and Cordelia feels it coat her being. “We spend all this time together, which I _love,_ don’t get me wrong,” Cordelia smiles at that, focusing on weeding what she assumes is a Bella Donna, judging by its scent, as she listens to Misty continue.

 “But you don’t even know what I look like. I could be downright _hideous,_ Delia.”

Cordelia laughs softly at that, a smile playing her lips. She looks to where she guesses Misty is, sometimes forgetting how _tall_ the other woman really is. So, most times, she’d be staring at the dip of Misty’s collarbones as she talked to her. Misty doesn’t mind, she always smiles when Cordelia unknowingly stares straight into her eyes. Or the centre of her chest. Or where her jaw meets her neckline. She likes it, it feels like she’s known. Like she’s being taken in and really listened to.

 “Beauty is on the inside, isn’t it?”

Misty hip checks Cordelia at her teasing joke, rolling her eyes. “Really! All you know is that I’m a witch from the swamps, rose from the dead, have thick blonde hair, and tower over everyone in this coven. I could be like, a…swamp monster. Or somethin’.”

Cordelia shakes her head chuckling, hands stopping their movements as she taps her nails against the wood of the table; a small, soft smile on her face. “Your hair is blonde?”

Misty brightens, biting her lip. “Very. Kinda like yours, but darker in the roots.”

Cordelia leans against the table on her hip, she’s so close to Misty she can feel her heart beat through the pulse of her arm against hers. She grows shy then, a thought on her mind that seems so ridiculous, but something she so desperately craves in this moment. She hesitates, and it must show on her face, as Misty’s hand falls to her forearm, squeezing once in reassurance. Cordelia relaxes, and she ponders the idea of staying in this moment forever.

 “I just, can you…can you describe what you look like for me? Or don’t, because I just realised how weird that sounded.”

Misty giggles at her words, squeezing her arm again softly; and Cordelia can imagine what she looks like in her own mind. The rings on her fingers are cool against Cordelia’s skin, and when Misty leans over for something, sometimes she can hear the tinkling of the many necklaces the other woman wears. She can imagine her with a bright aura, smiling, hair bouncing with the movement. She’s so _warm,_ Cordelia thinks, like she held the sun in her palms.

 “’Course! Although, I don’t know how good at it I’ll be.”

Cordelia shrugs at Misty’s bashful words, hand moving to cover the other woman’s fingers on her arm. “It’s okay. I’ll take anything at this point. Plus, I don’t need sight to know that you’re beautiful, Misty.”

Misty blushes at the touch, thankful sometimes that Cordelia can’t see her reaction to her words. Sometimes the other woman will say things so nonchalantly, that Misty can feel her chest and neck redden. Cordelia said it like fact; like they were discussing the weather, or what to have for dinner. Misty feels her heart race after Cordelia’s voice, like a moth attracted to a flickering flame.

She clears her throat, biting her lip and thinking; both women’s hands not moving from one another.

 “Um, okay. I have uh, blue eyes? My Ma used to say like the ocean on a cloudy day, or the sky when you travel to the city. All muted, but still blue, ya know?”

Cordelia smiles, and although unnecessary, she closes her eyes as she pictures it. She nods for Misty to continue, piecing the woman in front of her in her mind. Misty shyly continues, rubbing the back of her neck.

 “I have no clue how tall I am in inches or nothin’. Zoe has to look up at me when she talks to me. But you uh, already know that, ‘cause you always stare at my neck instead of my face. Kinda like you’re tryna find my eyes.”

Cordelia chuckles at that, eyes still closed. Misty can’t stop staring at her, a small smile on her face. The moment they’re sharing is oddly intimate, in a way Misty’s never experienced. Has she ever described herself to someone before? Trusted their mind to piece her together how she told them too?

She bites her lip, her free hand not being held by Cordelia’s coming up to her own face, feeling the edges.

 “I _think_ I have an oval shaped face? Wait, or maybe more pointed at the chin. Damn, I’m god awful at this. Sorry, Delia.”

Misty frowns to herself, but slowly smiles as Cordelia starts laughing. Misty has never seen someone so beautiful before. “Here, just-“

And before Cordelia can ask what she’s doing, Misty’s grabbed both of Cordelia’s hands; bringing them up to the side of her face. Palms against her cheeks, holding Cordelia’s hands to her face.

 “There, much better. Now you can get a real feel for me.”

 “I…” Cordelia, eyes still closed, furrows her brows, a blush creeping up her neck at the double meaning Misty seems to innocently miss. “Are you sure? This seems awfully…cliché.”

Misty rolls her eyes, smiling. “Even if the movies are all wrong, I’m sure this helps blind people get a feel for what someone looks like. Or I’m totally screwing this up and we just look like idiots.”

Cordelia shakes her head, chuckling softly. Misty can’t get over her smile, how Cordelia is this sorta beautiful you only come across in paintings, or old films. She shakes herself out of it, focusing on the hands on her cheeks as she guides the other woman.

 “Okay so, just kinda…yeah. Feel my face. Whatever you’re doing now seems…right.”

Cordelia bites her lip to stop her smile, endeared by Misty’s bashfulness and how she trails off to a whisper in her words. Cordelia starts at her cheek bones, thumb softly moving over the ridge just below the other witches’ eyes. The air feels suspended, and she can feel Misty’s chest moving from how she breathes lightly, can feel her breath on her cheek and how their chests almost press together. Misty breathes out, feeling Cordelia map her face softly, like she was sculpting clay. _I’m so in love with you,_ Misty thinks.

 “You’re awful close, Delia.”

Cordelia’s eyes snap open, and she takes a step back. “Oh, sorry, I-“

Misty rushes to reassure her, taking Cordelia’s hands that retreated and keeping them on her face as she smiles. “No, it’s okay. Just, keep goin’.”

Cordelia nods, softly flickering her eyes shut again. Her hands trail down, lightly over the tip of Misty’s nose, to the lining of her jaw, her neck, gliding softly across her skin. Misty shuts her eyes too, heart labouring in her chest, she feels like she were a map of stars, and Cordelia was tracing her constellations.

 “You’re…”

Cordelia breathes out, voice soft in the silence of the greenhouse. A wind chime sings softly in the quiet, the smell of the plants overwhelming both woman’s senses. Misty is all sharp angles but smooth edges, the bow of her lips catch on Cordelia’s finger lightly and it almost steals the breath from her lungs. _Fuck,_ she’s so close to her, it feels like one movement and their lips would align.

Cordelia shakes her head, bowing her head and biting her lip. “Sorry it’s just,”

Her hands retreat, like they were licked by flames, and Misty frowns, almost like she was sucked out of the moment. But just when she opens her mouth to ask what’s wrong, voice catching on the words, Cordelia hugs herself around the middle; biting her lip as her eyes slowly open.

She’s staring at Misty’s chest again, and it feels like she was looking straight into her heart. The beating organ on display between the two of them.

 “You’re just really…soft.”

The words surprise Misty, so much so she giggles. But she settles down, realising her reaction has Cordelia blushing. “Sorry, sorry. But I’m _soft?”_

Cordelia rolls her eyes, pink tinting her cheeks. “ _Yes._ Soft. Your skin is soft, okay? And you have a nice jawline…and lips.”

Those words have Misty blushing, all the way down to her chest. She bites her lip to stop her megawatt smile, instead nudging her elbow into Cordelia’s side as the other woman folds her arms. Cordelia trying to hide how much she revealed by those slipped words.

 “Aww, well that’s awful sweet of you Delia. You’re soft, too.”

Cordelia rolls her eyes with a smile, blindly shoving Misty on the shoulder. She misses, getting her chest, but Misty giggles all the same and bounces back from the push by taking Cordelia’s hand. She goes onto say something about wanting to learn new healing spells, and something that Cordelia makes out to be a rushed and excited: “Oh! Also, can you show me how to make that paste thingy?”

Cordelia isn’t too sure on the details, she’s still reeling over the picture of Misty she painted in her mind. Reeling over the realisation that she’s _beautiful,_ inside and out. She knows it’s not accurate, and not truly what she looks like, but it’s _something._ And in that moment it’s like she can feel the purity that runs through the Cajun witches heart that shines outward onto her face, onto her body, through her touch. Cordelia then feels how Misty interlaces their fingers, even when they don’t need to be holding hands, just because she likes the feeling of her skin on hers.

And isn’t that beautiful? Falling in love blindly. Not judging by looks, but rather the content of someone’s soul. Cordelia falls for Misty’s light, she falls and she falls and she falls, like she touched the sun; her wings burning up into the open sky.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

When she gets the new eyes, light is the first thing she sees. Myrtle is the second.

It’s so _bright,_ the sun from the open window of her bedroom filters in, but it’s more like a supernova rather than the afternoon sunset. Cordelia winces, bringing her hand up to cover her eyes and shrinking back.

 “Jesus, that’s bright.”

A shadow then passes over her vision, and she blinks, the shape sitting on the side of her bed coming into view. Myrtle smiles back at her, patting her atop her free hand. “It’s going to take some time for them to adjust. Take it easy, don’t strain yourself.”

Cordelia breathes out at the words, looking at the hand shielding her gaze from the light. It hits her then, she can _see._ It _worked._ She flips her hand back and forth in front of her vision, a smile slowly forming on her face. Tears prick her vision, but she swallows the rising knot in her throat; she’s cried enough to last for lifetimes it feels like.

It also feels like she should hug Myrtle, so she does, bringing the older woman into her arms and squeezing softly. The thought of _where_ the eyes came from filters past her mind, and almost as if Myrtle were reading it, she pulls back and says something about anonymous donors and the generous hearts of the community. Cordelia knows it’s not the truth, but she shoves it back to the recess of her mind, because in the next moment Myrtle smiles, squeezing her hand that rests in her lap.

 “Someone’s also been dying to see you. Hasn’t left your side the whole time. Until about an hour ago when I _pleaded_ for her to go get something to eat.”

Cordelia smiles, chest warm at the words. “Misty?”

Just when she says the name, her bedroom door swings open, Misty running in and biting her lip. Her skirt flows in her haste, the younger woman hiking up the shawl around her shoulders as it slips down in her rush.

 “Is she okay? Did it work? I ate as fast as I could and-” Misty notices Cordelia’s amused smile and her presence, her face lighting up like fireworks. “Cordelia!”

She runs over, jumping onto the bed on her knees, hair and body bouncing with the action. She takes Cordelia’s hands in hers, biting her lip with a smile. Myrtle takes her leave quietly, but Cordelia barely notices, barely registers anything other than the woman kneeling in front of her and the tilt of her smile and the feeling of her hands in hers because-

Misty Day is _beautiful._

Nothing, nothing in the entire world would have prepared Cordelia. No image of Misty she shaped in her mind even touches on reality. Every word she’s ever learnt gets caught in her throat, she opens her mouth to say _something_ but all she can do is follow the dip of Misty’s smile with her eyes. Trace the lining of her face, the ridge of her nose, the never-ending blue of her eyes. How the light catches her hair in a golden glow, like she held a halo around her head whenever the sun caught her curls. Cordelia, without even realising or meaning to, reaches up a free hand to Misty’s smiling face and touches her cheek lightly, eyes flickering and drinking everything in that is Misty Day.

 “Delia? You okay?”

Cordelia snaps out of it, hand flinching back as she shakes her head. “God, sorry, you’re just-“

Misty smiles, gripping to Cordelia’s free hand and bouncing on the bed like a child. Is everything about her so intricately pure?

 “I’m…?”

Cordelia takes a breath, words leaving her mouth on their own accord.

 “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Misty goes beat red at that, ducking her head and tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear that falls in front of her face. And realising her blurted words, Cordelia shuts her eyes, shaking her head embarrassedly. “Jesus, that was forward of me. Sorry.”

Misty just laughs, the colour in her cheeks not fading. Cordelia lights something up inside of her, a feeling that sticks to her chest and never leaves its rooted spot. Like a flower bloomed in her heart every time Cordelia spoke about her, unfurling its petals and reaching skyward.

 “That’s alright, really.” Misty bites her lip, like she was weighing the repercussions of what she wanted to say. _You’re beautiful too, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. And I think I’m in love with you._ Instead, she breathes in, a bright smile on her face as she impulsively leans in, pressing a chaste kiss to Cordelia’s cheek and leaning back.

 “You’re beautiful too, and your eyes…” Misty breathes out, shaking her head with a soft smile as she looks to the one blue eye, and the other dark. “I don’t think I’ve ever asked what’cha natural eye colour is.”

Cordelia feels a heat travel from her cheek to her stomach where Misty kissed her, feeling like the other witch was the only thing that tethered her to the earth right now. She wants to bring her in, run her fingers through her hair and kiss her so deeply neither remember what breathing feels like, only the press of their lips against the others. She wants, just this once, to know what it feels like to let go.

“They were brown,” Cordelia instead settles on, her thumb rubbing back and forth atop Misty’s hand in hers as she shrugs. “Not that spectacular.”

Misty shakes her head, her gaze earnest as she holds tighter to Cordelia’s hand. “Oh, I’m sure they were the prettiest shade of brown I ever did see, Delia. Like chocolate, or hazelnut, or honey when it catches the light.” Cordelia feels the hairs on her arm stand up at the words, breath catching on her throat. Misty says it with such conviction, a warm smile on her face, that Cordelia starts to believe it.

 “I…Thank you, that’s really sweet of you to say- _Ah.”_

Cordelia hisses, shutting her eyes as the reflection of the sun off one of Misty’s necklaces hits her directly in her right pupil. Misty widens her eyes, hands tightening around Cordelia’s.

 “Shit, are you okay, darlin’? What’s wrong?”

Cordelia smiles lightly at her worry and the term of endearment, slowly opening her eyes as Misty moves forward in concern, the beam of light now hitting the wall behind them. And _oh,_ they’re really close now, almost a breath away. And Misty is biting her lip, moving her hand up to Cordelia’s cheek, her thumb rubbing softly just above her cheekbone and below her eye.

 “Does it hurt?”

Cordelia feels frozen, breath caught in her throat as Misty whispers. She didn’t notice until now, in Misty’s worry, the younger witch scrambled into her lap; straddling her as she leans close. Cordelia shakes her head softly, biting her lip feeling her face warm at where Misty’s thumb glides lightly. How the weight of Misty’s body, her thighs against her own, feels so comforting that it’s like they were _made_ to fit the other.

Cordelia swallows, finding her voice as she smiles reassuringly. “No, I’m fine. It’s just the light, they’re super sensitive to it.”

Misty bites her lip, and instantly jumps off of Cordelia’s lap and towards the curtains; drawing them closed with a flourish. The room is bathed in a softer light now, muted by the light silk curtains. Misty turns around, taking her place back at Cordelia’s side this time. She’s sort of thankful for that, Cordelia felt like one more press of Misty’s body atop hers and she’d melt into her bed, or switch their positions and press Misty into the mattress and-

 "Do you need anythin’? I could get’cha some water, or somethin’ to eat.”

Misty’s warm gaze breaks Cordelia out of her thoughts, and she almost jumps when Misty’s soft hand covers her own. Jesus, has Misty’s touch and voice always made her feel like this? Like she was on the cusp of falling, breath stolen from her very lungs?

 “I…Actually, can we…can you come with me to the greenhouse? I just, miss the colours and seeing the plants and-.” _I want to see for the first time how you laugh and spin and dance to music. How you smile as you finish a spell. How you look like with your nose crinkled up, giggling at something I said. I want to_ see _the hours we’ve spent together, not just imagine them in my mind._

Cordelia’s voice catches on all the words she wants to say, but Misty…Misty looks back at her like she understands. A soft, warm smile on her face. And in that moment, Cordelia realises her _second_ sight is gone; she’s holding Misty’s hands and _nothing,_ no visions, meet her mind. It sends a pang of loss into her for a moment, but Misty is already excitedly agreeing to her request and taking her hand, dragging her from the bed and Cordelia finds she doesn’t fucking _care._

Cordelia doesn’t fucking care she’s lost a valuable gift; because Misty glides down the staircase with Cordelia’s hand in hers, looking back over her shoulder with a loving smile, her skirt flourishing with her movement as the sun from the windows catches her body.

And that sight, that bright image alone, is a gift in of itself.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Cordelia doesn’t know when it starts, when they become _more,_ but it’s natural and right and feels like it always _has_ been like that.

Ripping Misty back from hell was like ripping a part of her soul, it feels like. And Cordelia wonders maybe she did, maybe saving Misty from hell required a sacrifice, an equivalent exchange. _To obtain, something of equal value must be lost._ Cordelia doesn’t know, but what she does know is that when she ripped Misty from the swamp, the younger woman’s body crawling from underneath the thick earth, reborn, Cordelia felt a half of her almost _bleed_ out of her chest at the sight of Misty Day.

She grabbed her arm, lifted, Misty’s shoulder came into view with heavy dirt stained hair and Cordelia remembers her chest shattering with relieved sobs. How Misty clung to her body, naked, but wheezing out words from her water-logged lungs.

 “Well, I’ll be damned,” Misty chuckled against Cordelia’s chest, wet and tired and _spent,_ her weak hand coming up to lay at her chest. Cordelia let out a relieved sob mixed with a laugh, cradling her closer to her body. And Misty looked up at the sound and smiled a tired smile, blue eyes bright against her mud caked face.

 “Your eyes…I was right, like chocolate dipped in honey.”

Cordelia kissed her then, body coated with the mud Misty was drenched in, and she tasted like earth and salt and something other worldly, but she tasted like _Misty,_ and Cordelia clung to that like it would slip through her fingers again. Misty kissed her back, like she was breathing new life into her, her hand around her neck clutching to Cordelia’s dress. They became something more then, something real and untouchable and Cordelia can’t explain it, but she’s sure of it; that Misty is a half of her now. That when she bought her back to life, Misty took a part of Cordelia she was all too willing to give up.

 “Earth to Cordelia?”

Cordelia blinks out of the memory, feeling Misty’s head move from its position on her chest on their bed to look up at her with a soft gaze. “What’s going on in that head a’ yours?”

Cordelia’s heart warms at her voice, turning on her side so they face the other, Misty readjusting to the movement. Cordelia glides her fingers down the side of her girlfriend’s face, trailing the edges of her beauty.

 “I love you.”

Misty smiles, closes her eyes and hums at the soft touches. “I know darlin’. I love you, too.”

Cordelia kisses her, Misty giggling and sinking into the press of their lips. When Cordelia leans back she bites her lip with a smile, savouring the feeling, Misty opens her eyes. Cordelia keeps her hand resting lightly where her neck meets her jaw, thumb rubbing back and forth slowly.

 “Remember when I couldn’t see, and you made me touch your face so I could try and feel what you looked like?”

Misty blushes softly at the memory, sheepishly worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. “Kinda dorky, huh?”

Cordelia chuckles at that, pressing a kiss just below the curve of her jaw on the unoccupied side, speaking softly into her skin. Misty almost feels like she’s melting. “No, not at all. I just,” Cordelia moves slightly lower, to the side of her throat, and Misty closes her eyes and smiles, humming contently. “Need you to know, baby.”

Misty furrows her eyes in her hazey state, Cordelia speaking so lowly and pressing such dizzying kisses into where she likes it, that she finds it hard to concentrate. “Know what?”

Cordelia bites ever so softly down, breath warm against Misty’s skin, and Misty gasps a moan at the sensation, feeling Cordelia’s nose drags across her skin as she moves further down the side of her neck.

 “That’s when I knew I loved you. I fell for you blindly, Misty.”

Cordelia’s other hand on the other side of her face goes to the back of her neck, her fingers kneading softly just above the nape. And Misty feels like she was crumbling at her touch, succumbing to her words and how Cordelia holds her, like she were not just precious, but-

Misty feels her chest ache and its as if her body arches up not only in wanting to be closer, so there is no gap between them, but a _need_ to be touching Cordelia. Like her body was seeking its other half. Misty’s breath labours and the words finally hit her, and tears spring to her eyes, but she swallows them back; instead moving her head down slightly and capturing Cordelia in a kiss.

Her hands go to Cordelia’s hair, bringing her ever closer, and she mutters _I love you I love you I love you_ against Cordelia’s lips and into the kiss until the other woman is laughing with how many times she says it.  Cordelia falls into Misty, smiling into her neck as Misty presses kisses to the side of her head and grins with her.

If she were asked to describe sunshine, Cordelia thinks, she would start with Misty Day.

 

 

-

 

 


End file.
